Forum:Medarot DS news: New medarots and confirmed features
News for Medarot DS were recently released: http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/8007/2632911221lo.jpg http://img32.imageshack.us/img32/8876/263432122378lo.jpg I already added the new Medarots to the Medarot DS page. Is something interesting here we can share? What we can immediately know is: * Medalias are available. * Mr. Uruchi makes a comeback. * New Medarot Library: Medarot Album. * Wifi capabilities, for what exactly? * Meda Gasha coins allows the player to acquire random parts. * New stats screen. What are the new stats? Anything else?--SoujiroElric 05:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :The scans are from the latest Famitsu, by the way. D: Here's what I've gotten from it... :*On the screenshot it shows for the wi-fi, there are options for "Wi-fi link battle", "Wi-fi Medarot trade", "Wireless link battle", and "Parts trade", as well as "Friend list" and "Change name". :*It mentions that playing online battles will earn you Meda-Gatcha coins, which can be traded in for random parts from an in-game gashapon machine. :*There's a "Medarot Album" which lists details for all of the parts you've collected. You can switch between having it show the model or a 2D picture for the Medarot. :*You can power up your Medals by equipping Medalias, like in Medarot 3 and 4. The nature for the Kabuto Medal is also listed as "power", which implies that it uses a system closer to Medarot 4 than 2 Core or Shingata. :*It shows the "Settings" screen where you can change your Medarot's parts. The stats are listed on the top screen: :**Leg parts have Mobility (いどう), Evasion (かいひ), Defense (ぼうぎょ), Fighting (かくとう), and Shooting (しゃげき). :**Arm parts have Success (せいこう), Power (いりょく), Charge (じゅうてん), and Cooldown (れいきゃく). Head parts are the same but with the number of uses listed at the bottom. :**Head and arms list the skill and action for the part, and legs list the leg type. It's about the same as it was in 4, but with stat names changed slightly. :*It confirms a few more Medarots and introduces some new ones. The album screenshot lists Basstroyer, Noir Katze, Doctor Study, Baron Castle, Peppercat, Kanehachi Mk.II, and Seven Colors. Screenshots also show Arcbeetle, Bluesdog, and Pretty Prime. D: The new Medarots on the other page are Gigaphant (elephant), Sakura-chan Z (dancing flower), Thirteen (mantis?), Queen Vespa (bee), Brightness (maid), and Legend Horn (unicorn). Some of these were revealed before in Dengeki DS but pictures were impossible to find, so this confirms them. *nod* ~ Kimbles 11:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Image 1 isn't working for some reason... The Golux 14:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) idk, I just noticed the first link doesn't work. Aside that, Kimbles, it's Meda-Gasha, as in Gashapon, not Gatchapon.--SoujiroElric 15:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Unless I'm wrong and it's actually gatcha (using cha, not sha).--SoujiroElric 15:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, reuploaded it here. Anyway, I've seen it spelled as both gasha and gatcha, but I'm more used to seeing gashapon. In this case it's definitely Meda-Gatcha, though. ~ Kimbles 18:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Re-reading it, it would be Meda-Gacha instead, since Gatcha would be more like gaccha.--SoujiroElric 18:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Fine, I'm adding this information to the Medarot DS article, aswell as posting the news.--SoujiroElric 05:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums